metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Boss (title)
}} Boss was a title bestowed upon individuals who displayed extraordinary fighting capabilities and services to their country. Only three individuals were known to have held the title of "Boss." A similar title known as "Big Boss" also existed. According to then-President Lyndon B. Johnson, the meaning behind the title "Big Boss" was meant to symbolize that the person had demonstrated skills and capabilities that were above that of even The Boss.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Lyndon B. Johnson: You Snake are above even The Boss. I hereby award you the title of Big Boss. You are a true patriot. The latter title was conferred onto Naked Snake as a result of Operation Snake Eater in 1964 alongside the Distinguished Service Cross, which dealt with averting nuclear war and disposing of The Boss, who by that point was officially considered a traitor to the United States. At least one known condition to the title was that during an emergency that befell the American homeland, the one who held the title of Big Boss contacting the U.S. Government during this time was considered an adequate substitute to the President or whoever was next in the line of succession if the latter was unavailable, and even being able to avert possible nuclear war in the President's stead should his identity be verified.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Congressman #1: Sir we've got a call! // Chairman of the Joint Chiefs (Mr. Chairman): The President?! // Congressman #1: No sir. // Mr. Chairman: Then who? // Congressman #1: He, um... // Mr. Chairman: Spit it out! // Congressman #1: He claims to be... Big Boss. // Mr. Chairman: Big Boss? Patch him through! // Naked Snake (Big Boss): Mr. Chairman. I'll get straight to the point. Cancel the retaliatory strike now! // Mr. Chairman: What? // Snake: The radar blips you're seeing are all fakes. No one's launched any nukes. // Mr. Chairman: How do you know? // Snake: The launch data is fake part of an experiment that leaked. You weren't supposed to recieve it. Your radar is showing missiles that don't exist. // Mr. Chairman: If you're lying then we've got 10 minutes 'til we're toast. We have to retaliate or more Americans die. // Snake: The experiment was planned and executed by the CIA's Station Chief in Central America Coldman. // Mr. Chairman: Then put him on! // (cuts to Coldman's corpse with the heart monitor still signaling the still heartbeat on the MSF chopper) Snake: He's dead. I can give you his name though. // Mr. Chairman: We need more than the authentication code you gave the switchboard. We need proof you're actually Big Boss. Do you have any? // Snake: Ok... If you know the name Big Boss... (Flashes back to the award ceremony at Langley) Then maybe you were there... At the ceremony... When I received the title from President Johnson. // Mr. Chairman: Indeed I was... // Representative of the Secretary of Defense: We don't have time for this bullshit! // Mr. Chairman: Hold it? Let's hear him out. You were saying? Snake: At the ceremony the DCI tried to shake my hand I refused. What happened in that room is Classified Top Secret. Only a handful of people would know. // Congressman #1: He's making it up! Don't listen to him! // Mr. Chairman: Wait! Why did you refuse to shake his hand? // Snake: Because I knew where my loyalty belonged. // Mr. Chairman: Everybody. Listen to me! Those Soviet Missiles are Fakes! // Representative: What?! You're actually going to believe him? // Congressman #5: He's right! This is some sort of Commie Trick! // Mr. Chairman: No its the real Big Boss. Trust me. // Representative: How can you know for sure?! // Mr. Chairman: Because I was the army Chief of Staff back then. And I was standing right next to the DCI when it happened. I saw everything. // (the Representative of the Secretary of Defense reels back in shock upon learning this) // Mr. Chairman: You've saved us all Big Boss. We'll stand down the alert. // Snake: Thank you. // Mr. Chairman: When we meet again I hope you'll shake my hand. Big Boss later supplied the title to Venom Snake to act as a body double and to spread the legend of the legendary soldier. Notes and references Category:Titles